Getting More Than You Bargained For
by sexymama25
Summary: Akito Hayama is the most popular boy in school and every girl wants him except Sana Kurata the most popular girl in school. Akito is determined to make Sana his girlfriend but will he get more than just a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Akito was leaning against his locker surrounded by girls again after winning the big game yesterday. His best friend Tsyoushi fought his way through the crowd to get next to him.

"Man Akito you sure are popular" Tsyoushi says.

Just then Akito looks up and locks eyes with Sana Kurata the most popular girl in school. Akito winks at her and bates for her to come over. She turns away and walks towards her locker. Akito can't believe this no woman ignores Akito Hayama.

"Excuse me ladies I have somewhere to go" Akito says pushing his way through the crowd.

"Oh Akito go out with me tonight" One girl asks grabbing hold of his jacket.

"No Akito go out with me tonight" another girl asks trying to kiss him.

"No Akito marry me" another girl as grabbing hold to his arm.

Akito and Tsyoushi push their way through the ground of girls.

"Where are we going to Akito"? Tsyoushi asks.

Just then Akito sees Sana Kurata leaning against her locker talking to a boy and giggling. Now Akito starts to get angry she blows him off for this loser. Akito storms over to Sana's locker. Just then Sana looks up.

"Hello, Akito can I help you with something" Sana asks looking at him.

"Why did you ignore me when I called you over a few minutes ago"? Akito asks.

"Oh you mean to join your groupies I don't think so Akito I'm not one of your groupies" Sana says as she turns back to her friend.

"Well sweetheart you sure could be one if you played your cards right " Akito says winking at Sana.

"Excuse me but we were talking" the boy says.

"Get out of here loser don't you see the girl isn't interested in you" Akito says looking at the boy.

"Why don't you leave Akito because I'm not interested in you" Sana says?

With that Sana takes the boys arm and walks off down the hall leaving a fuming Akito standing at her locker. Tsyoushi grabs him to stop him from going after them.

"Calm down Akito" Tsyoushi says holding his friend back.

"That bitch just snubbed me no woman gets away with that" Akito says still struggling to break his friends grasp.

"I no man maybe she was just kidding" Tsyoushi says trying to calm down his angry friend.

"No way if it's the last thing I do I will make Sana Kurata mine" Akito says.

"Akito don't do anything stupid man" Tsyoushi says looking at his best friend worriedly.

"Please Tsyoushi I'm smarter than that but I promise " Akito says crossing his fingers behind his back as he says it.

Akito and Tsyoushi turn and head back to Akito's locker where the fan club is still waiting for him. He grabs his books for his first period class and heads to class plotting how he will make Sana Kurata his once and for all.

Author's Note:

If I get 1 review I will write another chapter. Review and let me no what you think any suggestions are welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Rival

Akito walks into his first period class followed by his fan club. He looks all around for Sana only to see her in the back of the room chatting up the same loser from in the hallway. This infuriates Akito even more and makes Akito even more determined to make Sana his. Akito walks back to his seat and sits down just then the teacher walks in.

"Everyone take your seats please" The teacher says.

During class Akito passes a note up to Sana. Someone taps Sana on the shoulder handing her a note. Sana takes the note and opens it. It reads: Meet me on the football field after school signed Akito.

Sana looks back at Akito and nods her head then turns back to the head of the class. The boy that Sana was talking to this morning notices this and gets a suspicious look on his face. After class this boy stops Akito.

"What do you want kid?" Akito asks trying to walk past him.

"The names Naozumi not kid Akito" Noazumi says.

"Well Naozumi what do you want" Akito asks beginning to get frustrated.

"Stay away from Sana she belongs to me" Noazumi says.

"I don't see your name on her and last time I checked she didn't have a boyfriend" Akito says trying to walk past him again.

"Well check again buddy because I'm her man" Noazumi says getting right up in front of Akito's face.

"Whatever kid I have places to be" Akito says as he turns to leave.

Naozumi is fuming at this moment if looks could kill Akito Hayama would be dead were he's standing. As Akito turns to leave Naozumi grabs his arm and turns him around.

"I am only telling you this once pretty boy don't mess with me you want like the consequences" Noazumi says tightening his grip on Akito's arm.

"Is that a threat Naozumi"? Akito says looking at him menacingly.

"No Akito it's a promise stay away from Sana or else" Noazumi says still holding Akito arm

Akito gets right up in Naozumi's face and jabs his finger in his chest.

"Don't threaten me understand Naozumi" Akito says threateningly.  
"Then understand what I said stay away from Sana" Noazumi says also giving Akito a threatening look.

Just then Tsuyoshi walks up and sees the situation. He quickly inserts himself between Akito and Noazumi.

"Akito come on we need to get to Spanish class" Tsuyoshi says pulling Akito away.

"Okay man but I will be seeing you around Noazumi" Akito says before leaving with Tsuyoshi.  
Akito and Tsuyoshi head to the Spanish class when Tsuyoshi stops and looks at him.

"What was that all about Akito?" Tsuyoshi asks once they're out of ear shot of Noazumi.  
"Oh nothing he just warned me to stay away from Sana" Akito says.

"What?" Tsuyoshi says.  
"Come on we have to get to class" Akito says pulling him along now.  
The rest of the day goes by in a blare and before you no it school is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school Meeting

Sana is waiting at the football field. 30 minutes later Akito still hasn't arrived so Sana turns to leave when someone wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Sorry I kept you waiting I had to get rid of my fan club" Akito says as he runs up to Sana on the football field.

"It's alright so what did you want Akito" Sana asks.

"I was wondering if you would consider going out on a date with me" Akito asks.  
Sana puts his hand to Akito's forehead.

"What are you doing Sana?" Akito asks.

"Just checking to make sure you don't have a fever" Sana asks taking her hand off his forehead.

"No I'm fine so what do you say to a movie tonight" Akito asks looking at her expectantly.

"I'll give you a call later and let you no okay" Sana says giving him a hug.

Just then Naozumi comes out on the football field and sees Sana and Akito talking and hugging. He runs over and grabs Akito in the collar. Akito gets a shocked look on his face as he pries Naozumi's hand off his collar.

"What in the hell is your problem man?" Akito asks looking at him angrily.

"I warned you to stay away from Sana and now you're going to get it" Noazumi says as he balls up his fist.

"You told Akito what" Sana asks looking totally shocked.

"Sana you're my girl" Noazumi says.

"Naozumi I'm not your girl and the sooner you accept that the better off you'll be" Sana says.

"No you are and this loser isn't going to steal you from me" Noazumi says as he swings at Akito.  
Noazumi takes a swing at Akito. Akito ducks and Noazumi hits Sana is the mouth a drop of blood falls from the corner of her mouth. Akito looks at Sana and then turns on Noazumi with blood red eyes as he runs at Naozumi and punches him right in the face. Sana picks herself up off the ground and stumbles over to were Akito and Noazumi are fighting she pulls Akito off of Noazumi.

"Get out of here now Noazumi I can't hold him back much longer" Sana says still struggling to hold Akito back.

Naozumi runs off the football field. Once Sana knows Noazumi is gone she let's Akito go.

"Where is that wimp I'll rip his heart out?" Akito says.

"He's gone Akito" Sana says finally letting him go.  
Then Akito puts his hand up to the corner of her mouth to wipe the blood away. There eyes lock then lean towards each other just then they hear squeals coming there way. Sana pulls back looking around.

"I guess your fanclub found us I better go" Sana says turning to leave.

"What about the movie tonight?" Akito yells after Sana.

"Come by my house later I'll let you no" Sana yells as she walks away.  
"Okay bye Sana" Akito says.

Akito sits down on the bleachers looking all around wondering what's going on why did he get so angry when Noazumi hit Sana why did he care. Just then he sees his fanclub running towards him so he jumps up and takes off running.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akito goes to Sana's house after he gets rid of his fan club only to find Naozumi standing they're banging on the door. Naozumi turns around and looks at Akito.

"What are you doing here?" Akito asks looking at Naozumi.

"You really can't take a hint she doesn't want anything to do with you" Akito says walking past Naozumi.  
"We belong together and nothing will keep us apart" Naozumi screams loudly.

Just then the front door opens and standing at the door is a very angry Sana.

"Who in the hell has been knocking at my door?" Sana asks angrily.

Sana's anger and steps back from the door shock Naozumi.

"Sana I brought you these flowers" Naozumi says handing Sana the flowers.

"I told you already Naozumi I don't want anything from you now please leave" Sana says a little frustrated.

"I'm not going anywhere until this loser leaves" Naozumi says pointing at Akito.

"Who are you calling a loser you dweeb?" Akito says stepping towards Naozumi.

"Akito is my guest now please leave Naozumi" Sana says more calmly now trying to diffuse the volatile situation.

"Sana I have two tickets to the fair tonight will you go with me" Naozumi asks looking at her hopefully.

"I can't Naozumi I have a date with Akito" Sana says trying to let him down easy.

A totally shocked look comes on Akito's face then a smile spreads across his face as he walks up and stands next to Sana putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Leave already my girl and me are very busy" Akito says suggestively.

Sana gives Akito a don't push it look or I'll break your arm he takes his arm off her shoulder.

"Why would you do that to use Sana we belong together?" Naozumi says as tears come into his eyes.

"I don't even no you okay Naozumi now please just leave" Sana says hating to be mean to the guy but he just want take a hint.

"Fine but I'm not giving up on use we belong together" Naozumi vows before he leaves.

Naozumi leaves bumping into Akito on his way out. Once Naozumi is gone Akito turns to Sana.

"So what time you want me to pick you up tonight babe" Akito says with a suggestive smirk on his face.

"8:00 and don't be late jerk" Sana says before turning to walk back inside.

"I'll see you at 8 then sexy Mama" Akito says smacking Sana on the ass before he runs away.

"Akito Hayama get back here and take your beating like a man" Sana yells after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First Date

Sana spent hours finding the perfect outfit for her date with Akito. Then she thinks why am I putting so much effort into this Akito only wants girls for one thing. Just then her Mom Masako walks into the room.

"Sana you look fabulous you're going to leave him speechless" Her mother says.

"That's what I'm going for Mom" Sana says excitedly.

Just then they hear the front door bell ring. Sana jumps up trying to finish getting ready. When her Mom stops her.

"Sweetheart you finish getting ready I'll go get the door" Masako says kissing her daughter on the jaw.

"Thanks a lot Mom I'm really nervous all of a sudden" Sana says grabbing her shoes and putting them on and her purse.

Standing on the porch waiting for someone to open the door is Akito Hayama holding a bouquet of roses. His hands are sweating but he wonders why he can't be nervous he's Akito Hayama. Just then the front door opens and he plasters a smile that would make most women crumble at his feet at her mother.

"Why hello you must be Akito come inside" Masako says ushering him inside.

"Thank you Mame" Akito says politely walking inside.

"Sana will be down shortly she's putting on her shoes" Masako says.

"Okay Mame" Akito says sitting on the couch next to Masako.  
Just then Masako gasps Akito turns around to see what she's gasping about and he is left completely speechless standing before him is the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on he could imagine spending the rest of his life with her. Akito shakes his head trying to get that thought to go away Akito Hayama is not the settling down type.

"Akito are you ready to go" Sana asks anxiously.

"Yeah come on" Akito says getting up off the couch and walking to the door next to Sana still stunned by her beauty.  
They walk out to Akito's black mustang parked on the side of the road in front of the house. Once inside Sana turns to Akito expectantly.

"What do I have something in my teeth?" Akito asks sarcastically.

"No where are you taking me to" Sana asks nervously.  
"It's a surprise babe so just sit back and enjoy the ride" Akito says putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sana is totally shocked when she sees Akito pull up in front of one of the most romantic restaurants in Japan.

"Is this some kind of joke Akito" Sana asks looking at him suspiciously.  
"No joke come on we have reservations" Akito says helping her out of the car.

Sana is surprised that Akito didn't take her to some dive pool place and try to make out with her. Akito is surprised to wondering why he got reservations a fancy restaurant when he much rather enjoys the movie theater were they can make out alone. They don't talk much during the meal and soon enough they are back in the mustang.

Sana turns to Akito suspiciously wondering were he's taking her to now. Akito looks over and catches Sana's eye winking at her.

"Tell me already where are we going to now" Sana asks now really worried.

"It wouldn't be a perfect date if we didn't go dancing" Akito says stopping in front of a night club.

"Come on I don't have to have you home until 11:00 let's enjoy tonight" Akito offers winking at her seductively.  
They go inside and dance for a couple of hours then they leave the night club at 10:00 heading back to Sana's house. Sana and Akito are standing on her doorstep .

"Well, Akito you really did surprise me I actually had a good time tonight" Sana says on her front porch

"I had a great time we should really do it again sometime Sana" Akito says giving her a suggestive win

"Maybe we will" Sana says

Akito is leaning in to kiss Sana when the front door flies open and standing there is Masako with an angry look on her face. Akito steps away from Sana.

"Mom what's wrong" Sana asks looking at her mom excitedly.

"I'm sorry but that stupid ex-husband of mine just left" Masako says still looking angry as hell.

"Oh really well goodnight Akito" Sana says trying to calm her mom down and usher her back inside.

"Goodnight Sana" Akito says a little frustrated and having this fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Akito is waiting outside Sana's house to drive her to school the next morning when Tsuyoshi hops in.

"What are you doing outside Sana's house?" Tsuyoshi asks as he hops into his best friends car.

"I'm giving her a lift to school okay Tsuyoshi" Akito says not looking at Tsuyoshi.

"You're falling for her aren't you" Tsuyoshi says seriously.

"I already told you this is revenge I want her as my girlfriend so that I can show her that no one says no to Akito Hayama that's all I don't care about Sana she's just another conquest" Akito replies agitatedly.

"Okay man I believe you" Tsuyoshi says sarcastically.

Just then Akito sees Sana coming out of the house.

"Get out here she comes" Akito says trying to push Tsuyoshi out of the car.

"For a girl that doesn't mean anything to you why are you throwing your bestfriend out for her" Tsuyoshi asks accusingly.

"Fuck you Tsuyoshi now go" Akito says pushing him towards to the door.

Tsuyoshi jumps out of the car and starts walking to school. Akito is thinking about what Tsuyoshi said why did he kick him out of the car for her. Just then he hears a knock on his car window he looks up to see Sana standing there tapping her foot. He unlocks the car door.

"Sorry about that I took a nap" Akito lies.

"It's alright but we better hurry or we're going to be late for school" Sana says happily.

"Buckle your seatbelt babe you're in for the ride of your life" Akito says giving her a wink.

Sana buckles her seatbelt and sits back to enjoy the ride she peaks at Akito every now and again wondering what he's up to. A few minutes later they pull up into the school parking lot.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten a ticket driving like that yet" Sana says scaredly.

"I like things fast the faster the better" Akito says turning towards Sana who has already gotten out of the car.

Akito looks to see Sana already walking towards the school. Akito jumps out and runs behind her.

"Hey Kurata you want me to give you a ride home this evening" Akito yells after Sana.

"Yeah if it's not to much trouble" Sana yells back continuing to walk.  
"It's no trouble at all babe" Akito says as he catches up with her.

The two walk into the school together to the sound of whispers and rumors starting to spread. Sana walks to her locker to find a note taped to the front.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mystery Note written

Akito walks up behind her and takes the note out of her hand.

"What are you doing Akito?" Sana asks trying to grab the note out of his hand.

"Reading it of course" Akito says nonchalantly.

The note reads:

Meet me after school if you want to no the truth about Akito Hayama.

A look of total shock crosses Akito's face as he wonders who could have possibly written that note. He hands the note back to Sana just then the warning bell rings.

"Come on we have to get to class" Akito says grabbing her arm and pulling her to there first period class.

As they enter the classroom everyone is staring at them. Akito gives them an angry look.

"What are you looking at take a picture it will last longer?" Akito says angrily throwing dirty looks to everyone in the class.

Everyone turns away afraid of Akito. Sana and Akito go take there seat then Akito notices someone staring at him. He looks back to see Noazumi giving him an evil look. He turns back and smiles at Sana winking at her. Sana blushes and turns back and starts taking note. Soon enough they leave the classroom and head back to there lockers to get there books for second period.

There is another note stuck to Sana's locker. Sana opens the note and reads it.

The Note say:

Akito Hayama is nothing but trouble stay away from him you've been warned.

Sana tears the note up and throws it in the trash and heads on to her second period class. Soon enough school is finally over and Sana and Akito wait outside for the mystery note writer. They wait for about 30 minutes and then no one shows up so they head to Akito's car. Just then a girl comes running from around the side of the building yelling Sana's name. Sana turns back and meets the girl halfway.

"I'm sorry I wrote all those notes and left them on your locker" Sophia says angrily.  
"Why?" Sana asked curious.

"Because I want Akito for myself he's perfect" Sophia replies staring at Akito lovingly.

Akito stands there a little stunned to hear someone praise him as perfect.

"Listen you still have a chance me and Akito are just friends" Sana says patting the girl on the shoulder.  
A smile appears on the girls face as she runs back towards the school. Akito walks up next to Sana and turns her around facing him.

"We're only friends right" Akito says walking up behind Sana wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, Akito that's it" Sana says turning to face him.

Akito grabs Sana and kisses her passionately on the mouth. Sana struggles at first then she wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Soon the two are leaning up against his car making out like crazy. Just then they hear people coming so they break apart and get into the car.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" Sana asks Akito once they are in the car.

"I've wanted to kiss you since last night so I finally did it okay" Akito says relaxing as he drives down the road.

Soon they pull up in front of Sana's house and Sana gets out and goes inside. Akito drives home with a smug smile on his face he new Sana couldn't resist his charm for long no woman can soon she'll be putty in my hand and my girlfriend he thinks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naozumi Plan

Naozumi is watching the whole scene from where he is hiding behind a bush and he gasps when he sees Akito kissing Sana. Just then someone comes up behind him.

"What are you looking at Naozumi?" Sophia asks looking over his shoulder and gasping for air.

"That bastard just kissed my woman" Naozumi yells angrily staring at the couple making out in the parking lot.

The girl looks out into the parking lot to see Sana and Akito kissing passionately leaning against his car she gasps.

"She lied to me that bitch I'll make her pay" Sophia declares angrily.  
Naozumi turns and looks at her and recognizes her as the girl that just left from talking with Sana.

"Hi my names Naozumi and you are" Naozumi asks.   
"My names Sophia" Sophia replies.

The two shake hand and turn back just in time to see the two break apart and get into Akito's car. Naozumi gets up and heads towards his car when the girl calls him.

"What?" Naozumi yells angrily.

"You want Sana right" Sophia replies nonchalantly.

"Yeah and you want Akito right" Naozumi asks.  
"Yeah so why don't we spread a rumor making Sana hate Akito" Sophia says confidently.

"I like your plan we'll start tomorrow" Noazumi replies also confident.

Unbeknownst to them Tsuyoshi overhears their plan and runs to tell Akito what Naozumi and Sophia have in store for him and Sana. Tsuyoshi goes and gets in his car heading over to Akito's place. Just then the two see a car pull away and they see its Tsuyoshi.

"Do you think he heard what we were talking about"? Sophia asks suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter by tomorrow Sana and Akito will hate each other" Noazumi says cackling evilly.

The two people go in their separate directions with big smiles on their faces imagining what it will be like to be with Sana and Akito.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tsuyoshi Warns Akito and Sana

Tsuyoshi is driving down the road when he sees Akito car pulled in front of Sana's house. Tsuyoshi pulls up beside Akito's car just as he's about to pull off and leave.

"What Akito?" Tsuyoshi yells.

Akito hears someone calling his name and looks to his right to see his best friend pulling up beside him. Akito rolls down his passenger window to hear what he has to say.

"Akito where's Sana I have something to tell you two" Tsuyoshi says nervously.

"Inside why what's up" Akito asks worriedly.

Tsuyoshi pulls his car behind Akito's and gets out walking up to the door followed by Akito who is worried. They knock on the door and Sana opens it.

"Hey guys what's up" Sana says cheerily.  
"Can we come in Sana its important" Tsuyoshi asks bowing slightly.

"Yeah come on in" Sana says beckoning them to enter.

The two walk in and go into the living room to take a seat. Once everyone is seated Sana and Akito both turn toward Tsuyoshi who is blushing profusely.

"I stayed after and overheard something about you two" Tsuyoshi says nervously.  
"Don't keep us in suspense Tsuyoshi tell us already" Sana and Akito ask worriedly.

"Well Noazumi and this girl named Sophia are planning on spreading a rumor about you two" Tsuyoshi says

"Is that all we can handle that Tsuyoshi" Akito and Sana say.

"You don't understand they're going to say that you two are spreading it about the other one" Tsuyoushi says looking seriously.

Both Sana and Akito get an angry look on there faces.

"Why that little bitch how dare she lie on me like that?" Sana says getting angry.

"Noazumi will wish that I had killed him when I'm done with him" Akito says angrily.

"Calm down you two I already have a plan" Tsuyoshi says with a sneaky look on her face.

"Okay let's hear it Tsuyoshi" Sana and Akito ask.

Tsuyoshi leans over and tells Akito and Sana his plan all three of the teens gets an evil look in there eye as they nod there head happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sweet Revenge

The next morning Sana, Akito, and Tsuyoshi arrive at school early to put there plan into action. First Sana goes to the main entrance and sets up her part, then Akito goes to there first period class setting up his part. Meanwhile Tsuyoshi is outside waiting for Noazumi and Sophia to arrive. Soon enough he sees Noazumi car pulls up. Tsuyoshi hides behind a bush until Noazumi goes inside the school then Tsuyoshi sneakily makes his way over to Noazumi car and spray paints something on it once done he heads inside the school to Sophia's locker and spray paints something on it. The three meet outside five minutes before class starts.

"My parts done" Sana says.

"Mine too what about you Tsuyoshi" Akito asks.

"All taken car of man" Tsuyoshi says.

"This is going to be so sweet" Akito says happily.

The three laugh as they head back inside for there first period class. Just then Sophia walks up to them at the entrance door to the school. Sana holds her hands over a button waiting for her to get in position.

"Akito I have something to tell you its important" Sophia says walking over to Akito and Sana's.

"Okay" Akito says"

Sophia moves closer to Akito and whispers something in his ear he winks at Sana when she's in position and Sana hits the button wasting a ton of glitter on her spelling out the word loser in front of her. Everyone hears her scream and they come running. Everyone starts pointing and laughing at her as they see her covered in glitter and the words loser spelled out in glitter in front of her. She stomps off towards class fuming made.

"What happened to you? Noazumi asks.

"That bitch Sana who else but this isn't over I promise her that" Sophia says angrily.

Just then the warning bell rings and everyone heads to there first period class. Everyone takes there seat as Noazumi sits down he hears this buzzing noise he looks up only to get a face full of paint everyone busts out laughing. Noazumi sees Akito and Sana winking at him he gets angry and storms out of the classroom. Sana and Akito high five each other and smirk because these two have more surprises to come. Sophia eventually goes to her locker only to find someone has spray painted lying whore on it. Sophia opens her locker and gets her books out storming to her next period class. Soon enough the school day has ended and Noazumi is walking to his car and sees spray painted on the side lying bastard. Enough is enough Noazumi storms over to Sana and Akito just as Sophia walks up to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Confrontation

Sana and Akito both look up at Naozumi and Sophia with silly smirks on their face.

"What the fuck is your problem Hayama?" Noazumi asks walking up into Akito's face.  
"I heard the rumor you spread about me in school saying that I said something bad about Sana so paybacks a bitch isn't it" Akito says staring at Noazumi accussingly.  
The angry look leaves Noazumi's face as he gets a guilty look then he gets angry again.

"You don't deserve my Sana she's to good for you I will do anything to protect her" Noazumi declares lovingly.  
"Did I ask you to protect me Naozumi I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Sana declares angrily.

Sophia starts laughing as these two embarrass Naozumi. Sana turns on her with angry eyes to.

"What are you laughing at you lying whore loser?" Sakura says stepping towards Sophia.

Sophia gets right up in Sana's face looking menacingly at her.

"Who are you calling a liar you lied to me first bitch?" Sophia says pointing a finger at Sana accusingly.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Sana asks dumbstruck.

"You said you and Akito were just friends remember" Sophia replies accusingly.

"We are you idiot" Sana says.

" I saw you two kissing yesterday" Sophia yells accusingly.

Sana's cheek turns a deep red as she blushing. Akito puts his arms around Sana's waist and gives Sophia a dirty look.

"Why in the hell were you watching us anyway?" Akito asks furious.

"I wasn't really I caught Naozumi spying and I saw it" Sophia admits sadly.

Now Sana turns angry eyes on Naozumi

"You were spying on us" Sana asks turning towards Noazumi accusingly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe with this reprobate" Noazumi says apologetically.

"Who the hell you calling a reprobate you loser?" Akito says stepping towards Noazumi.

Tsuyoshi interrupts the argument.

"What Tsuyoshi? Akito yells fuming.

"Forget it you guys got your revenge it doesn't matter what they think" Tsuyoshi says pulling his two friends away from them.

"You're right come on Sana let's leave these loser to soak in there on self-pity" Akito says turning and walking away.

"You're right" Sana says leaving behind Akito.

Sana and Akito get in their car while Tsuyoshi gets in his leaving the two standing there looking like fools and still alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sana laughs until they pull up in front of her house.

"Thanks Akito for the ride" Sana says getting out of Akito's car.

"No problem you want me to grab you tomorrow" Akito yells out the window.

"Yeah that would be great" Sana says waving bye to Akito

Sana walks inside and calls for her mother or Rei her manager but no one answers. Just then the phone rings.

"Hello Kurata Residence Sana speaking how may I help you" Sana says as she answers the phone.

"I'm watching you Sana and you will soon be mine" The man on the phone says evilly.

"Whoever this is it is not funny and you need to stop calling" Sana says seriously to the person on the phone.

"I love that outfit you've got on I wonder what it would look like off you" The man on the phone says.

"Leave me the hell alone you freak" Sana says getting really freaked out now by the person on the phone.

"Oh I'll never leave you alone we are soul-mates and we shall meet very soon" The man on the phone says.

With that the phone goes dead Sana runs throw the house closing every curtain and locking every door. She runs up to her room and locks herself inside until she hears her mother calling her name.

"Sana you seem upset is something wrong" Masako asks her daughter worriedly.

"Some freak called here today and scared me nearly to death" Sana admits angrily.

"It was probably just somebody trying to freak you out is all" Masako says logically.

Just then the phone rings Sana goes to answer it.

"Hello Kurata residence Sana speaking how may I help you" Sana says as she answers the phone.

"You could do a lot of things for me baby like wear nothing" The man says on the phone.  
Masako notices the look of terror on her daughters face and picks up the other phone to see what's gotten her so terrified.

"Don't call here anymore or I swear I'll call the police" Sana yells into the phone angrily.

"You want do that because then something bad might happen to your precious mother" The man on the phone says evilly.

"You bastard" Sana says angrily.

"Oh yeah I love it when you talk dirty to me I can't wait until we meet in person" The man say sadistically.

"I'll never meet you" Sana says angrily.

"Soon you want have any choice at all Sana my sweet until we meet" The man says before hanging up the phone.

With that the phone line goes dead Sana hangs up the phone as well as her mother who is utterly shocked at what she just heard. Sana runs over to her mother and hugs her bursting into tears. The phone rings again.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll get it" Masako says her hand shaking as she answers the phone.

Masako picks up the phone talks for a few minutes and hands it to Sana.

"Who is it Mom?" Sana asks worriedly.

"Akito" Masako replies happily.  
"Hey Akito what you doing" Sana says cheerily.

"Just thinking about Noazumi and Sophia and wondering what they're planning to get back at us" Akito says.

"Oh yeah I had almost completely forgotten about that" Sana says.

Sana gives a sigh of relief realizing that its probably Noazumi making all those prank phone calls.

"So I called to ask you out for tomorrow night if you don't have anything planned" Akito asks hopefully.  
"Naw my schedules clear see you tomorrow night" Sana says happily.

Sana hangs up the phone and gets a good night sleep no longer worrying about her mysterious stalker. Unbeknownst to Sana her nightmare has just begun.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Noazumi is walking home from Sophia's house that night they had spent hours trying to figure out the perfect way to get Sana and Akito back they finally just gave up. Noazumi is about to pass the school when he sees a shadowy figure on the football field.

"I wonder who would be at the football field this time of night I better go check it out" Noazumi says seriously.

Noazumi walks over and taps the person on the shoulder who is writing something on the football field. The person turns around with a scared smile on face which turns into a sadistic grin when he sees Noazumi.

"Hi what are you doing" Noazumi asks nervously.  
"Just the boy I was looking for" The man says sadistically.

"Is there something I can help you with" Noazumi says moving away from the man.

"Yeah you can help me by dying" The man says moving closer to Noazumi.

Noazumi turns to run the man cackles evilly before giving chance. Thinking to himself I will prove my love to Sana by ridding her life of this pest. Naozumi hides behind the bleachers.

"Come out come out wherever you are you're just postponing the inevitable" The man says sadistically.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Noazumi says trying to stall for time hoping someone comes by.

"So I can prove my love to Sana so that she will be with me" The man says still looking for Noazumi/

"You're crazy Sana's only got eyes for Akito Hayama" Noazumi says trying to escape through the other end of the bleachers.  
"She'll soon only have eyes for me" The man says as he closes in on Noazumi's location.

Noazumi is trying to escape out the other end of the bleachers he looks behind him to make sure he isn't behind him then he turns around and runs smack into the man.  
"Now you die" He screams as he produces a knife from within his trenchcoat and stabs Noazumi in the chest.

Noazumi crumbles to the ground grabbing a hold of his jacket pocket pulling a note out and clutching it in his hands. The last thing Noazumi feels is himself being dragged. The man drags Noazumi back out to the center of the football field where he was writing previously. He puts Noazumi in the middle of his message and with a cackle continues writing his love letter to Sana. After the man is done he leaves the football field with a smirk on his face wondering how Sana will like his little present he left her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning as Sana and Akito pull up to the school Tsuyoshi comes running with sad eyes.

"Hey Tsuyoshi what's with all the police" Akito asks nervously.

Just then an office come up to them.

"Hello are you Sana Kurata" The detective asks.

"Yes, I am what's the problem" Sana asks nervously.

"Miss will you come with us it's important" The detective says seriously.

Sana leaves with the police followed by Akito and Tsuyoshi wondering why the police want to talk to Sana. They arrive at the football and Sana falls to her knees in tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you why did you bring her here to see that?" Akito says looking at the detective angrily.

"Akito calm down they're only doing there job" Tsuyoshi says trying to calm his best friend down.

"There job is not to scare my Sana to death" Akito says accusingly.

Tsuyoshi gets a silly smile on his face about to confront Akito about what he just said but then realized this is not the time or place.

"We brought Miss Kurata here because the person who killed Noazumi Hino left a message for her" The detective whispers to Akito not wanting Sana to hear.

Finally Akito notices the writing around the body.

Message Reads:

"We are destined for one another and I will prove that we belong together anyone who gets in my way will end up like him. Soon you will come to me or the same fate will befall you my precious Sana" The mystery man wrote on the football field.

Love

Your Number 1 Fan

"Can she leave now I need to get her home" Akito asks trying to keep Sana from noticing the message.

"Yes of course but I would advise her to get police protection" The detective says seriously.

Sana just continues to shake her head all the way back to Akito's car.

"I thought he was the one crank calling me last night but he's dead so who was it" Sana says really getting scared now.

"What are you talking about Sana?" Akito asks nervously.

"Some strange person kept calling talking all kind of nasty stuff I thought it was Noazumi trying to scare me to get back at use for the prank we played on them yesterday" Sana says.

"We have to go tell the police" Tsuyoshi says seriously.

"We'll do that later Sana needs to go home and get some rest" Akito says putting Sana in the car.

In the shadows a man wearing a leather trenchcoat watches the whole scene and enjoys every minute of Sana's reaction before he walks away to devise his next evil plan for Sana Kurata. Akito takes Sana home and walks her inside to find her mother sitting in the living room.

"What are you two doing home from school so early?" Masako asks nervously.

"Someone killed Noazumi" Sana says breaking into tears once again.  
"What?" Sana's mother says worriedly.

"Sana why don't you go to your room I need to speak with your mother alone for a minute" Akito suggests.

"Okay Akito" Sana says leaving the room and heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Once Akito is sure Sana's gone he sits down and tells Masako about the message the killer left for Sana.

"Oh my God we must call the police immediately" Masako says now seriously worried for her daughters safety.

Just then a scream comes from upstairs Masako and Akito take off running towards Sana's room. Akito kicks the door in only to find Sana on her knees pointing to her mirror. Akito walks over to the mirror.

"Hold on let me give you some gloves before you touch it maybe they can check it for finger prints" Masako says wanting to catch this creep.

Sana's mom hands Akito some gloves. Carefully Akito removes the letter from the mirror he open it and drops it to the ground a sick look on his face. Sana's mother walks over and looks at the picture and also gets sick but underneath where the envelope is a message.

Message Reads:

"You can't hide from me I will find you because we belong together and soon we will become one my sweet" The mysterious stalker writes again.

"Call the police Akito" Masako says not leaving her daughters side.

Akito goes over to the phone in Sana's bedroom and calls the police to the house immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

About thirty minutes later they hear the police sirens. The officer knocks on the door Masako opens it with shaking hands.

"You called for the police what seems to be the problem" A police officer says.

"My daughter being stalked by a murderer" Masako yells angrily.

"What's your daughters name ma'ma?" The officer asks.

"Sana Kurata" Masako replies urgently.

Just then another car pulls up in front of the house and a worried Rei comes running inside with Asako close behind him.

"What's going on here?" Rei asks worriedly.

"Rei someone killed Noazumi and now they're after me" Sana says breaking into tears again.

Rei looks at Masako worriedly. Just then another officer walks in with a detective badge. Akito remembers him from this morning.

"I didn't think I'd be running into you twice today" The detective from earlier says as he walks into the house.

"Well neither did I" Akito says sitting beside Sana patting her back.

"Officer what seems to be the problem" The detective asks.

"It appears Miss Kurata here has a stalker" The officer says.

"Sit down and tell me everything that happened after you left the school this morning" The detective says putting on a serious face.

"Fine I brought Sana back home so that she could rest I wanted to tell her mother privately about the message the killer had left for Sana on the football field. While me and her mother where talking we heard a scream from upstairs we took off running up the stairs to Sana's room. I kicked in the door and found Sana on the ground pointing at a mirror." Akito says.  
"Officer go upstairs and check Miss Kurata's room for any evidence of break-in" The detective says.

The officer heads upstairs while the detective turns back to Akito for him to finish his story.

"As I was saying she was pointing at the mirror. I saw a piece of paper taped to the mirror so I put on some gloves and pulled it down." Akito says still sickened from what he saw.

"What was it?" The detective asks nervously.

"It was a picture of Noazumi's murder and how he killed Noazumi and why he killed him very graphic it almost make me sick to my stomach" Akito says almost vomiting thinking about it.  
"Anything else you can tell me" The detective asks.

"There was a message under it but it should still be on the mirror" Akito says.

No one says anything for a few minutes then Sana finally speaks up after sitting there totally in shock for so long.

"One more thing officer I've been getting strange phone calls since yesterday afternoon" Sana admits sadly.  
"What kind of calls? The detective asks.  
"It's like they're watching me they tell me what I'm wearing what he'd like to do to me how much better I would look with clothes off" Sana says not looking at anyone as she speaks ashamed of herself.

"Mrs. Kurata is it okay if we record calls coming into your home so that we can try to get this creep before he kills again as he likes to say in the name of love" The detective says worriedly.

"Do whatever it takes to protect my daughter" Masako says seriously.

"I'm going to put a police guard on her around the clock this weirdo want get nowhere near your Sana" The detective says angrily.

The officer come back from upstairs with the picture in an evidence bag, Just then the foresenics guy walk in.

"Where to?" The forensics tech asks.

"I'll show you" The officer says.

"Dust everything I don't want a single surface left unfingerprinted understood" The detective orders.

"Yes sir" The forensic tech says.

A couple hours later the police officer leave Masako's house.

"I should be getting home myself my Dad must be wondering where I am" Akito says.

"Oh I called your Dad and explained the situation" Masako says thanking Akito.

"Thank you Mrs. Kurata" Akito says walking towards the door.

Akito leaves heading home. In the shadows a man wearing a trenchcoat watches as slowly all the lights go out in the house. He looks at the front gate to see two police officers guarding it.

"Trust me my sweet Sana those men will not keep us apart I promise you that" The mysterious man in the trenchcoat says evilly.

With those words the man leaves a smirk on his face plotting his next move against Sana.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Akito is sitting at home wondering how things got totally out of hand. All he wanted was to prove that he could make Sana his girlfriend. Now she isn't my girlfriend yet and some psycho is trying to kill her well I definitely have gotten more than I bargained for in this case. Just then his telephone rings.

"Hello Akito Hayama speaking" Akito says into the phone.  
"Stay away from Sana's she's mine" The voice on the phone says angrily.

"I don't no who you are but you need to leave use alone" Akito says bravely.

"Heed my warning or you'll end up like Noazumi" The voice says before the phone goes dead.

With that the phone line goes dead. Akito looks at his class ring and puts it in his bag he'll give it to Sana tomorrow and ask her to be his girlfriend. No crazy man is going to stop him from getting his revenge. Akito goes to sleep thinking about Sana's smiling face. The next morning he wakes up bright and early to go pick Sana up for school. Akito knocks on the door. Rei opens the door.

"What are you doing here Hayama?" Rei asks protectively.

"I came to take Sana to school Rei" Akito says looking at the man angrily.  
"Well she's in the kitchen eating breakfast you can wait in the living room" Rei says allowing Akito to come inside.

Just then a whirlwind runs past Rei and grabs Akito's hand pulling him out of the house.

"See you after school Rei" Sana yells back quickly.

The two get into the car. Akito sits there for a few minutes speechless because she looks so cute.

"Is something on my face" Sana asks worriedly wiping at her face.

"Naw you look great today Sana" Akito say staring into her eyes.

"Thanks" Sana says getting really nervous because of the way Akito is looking at her.

"Sana I've been meaning to asks you something we've been seeing each other for the last couple weeks now will you be my girlfriend" Akito asks nervously waiting for her answer his palms begin sweating.

Sana is completely speechless she never thought the great Akito Hayama would ever ask her to be his girlfriend. Sana wonders if he's up to something sneaky again. Akito sits there waiting for her answer and that's when he realizes his palms are sweety and he's nervous for the first time the great Akito Hayama is nervous.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" Sana says.

Akito let's out the breathe he didn't even realize he had been holding and reaches in his back pocket and hands Sana his class ring symbolizing them as going out together. Once that's done they drive to school. When they arrive everyone is looking at them strangely.

"Is something wrong do I have something on my face" Sana asks him nervously taking her compact out to look at her face.

Just then Akito sees why everyone is looking at them strangely on the front of the school is a picture of him and Sana both laying dead on the ground. Tsuyoshi runs over to them with a humougous smile on his face.

"I thought the psycho had gotten you two" Tsuyoshi says worriedly.

Just then police come from inside the school they look around and then the principal walks out.

"I have an announcement to make until further notice all students will be homeschooled" The principal says.

Everyone gasps at this and others just turn and get back in there cars. They don't notice the man watching them from the bushes with a smug smile on his face thinking this should scare that Akito punk away for good.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Akito and Sana get back into his car heading home when Akito notices a car closing in on them from behind. Akito just speeds up but then the car bumps Akito in the back. Sana head hits the dasboard. Akito mashes the gas and speed up swerving in and out of traffic trying to get away from the car behind them.

"Akito what's going on" Sana asks looking at him worriedly.

"Don't worry everything will be okay" Akito says just barely missing another car.

Sana looks behind them worriedly noticing that the car is catching up to them. Akito quickly swerves into an alley and the car passes by once they see the coast is clear Akito continue driving towards Sana house.

"Akito who was that" Sana asks nervously looking behind them every few seconds.

"I don't no but they're trouble we need to tell Rei what happened and quickly" Akito says worriedly.

Just as they're pulling into Sana's driveway a car comes flying at them. Akito quickly swerves to miss the impact slamming into the sidewalk but he catches the glimpse of the driver smirking. Akito quickly turns towards Sana worriedly.

"Are you okay" Akito asks looking at her nervously.

"Yeah fine who was that though" Sana asks.  
"The same person that was following us before I recognized the car but this time I got a good look at him" Akito says. Just then Rei and Asoako come running out after hearing the crash."What happened?" Rei asks looking at Akito accusingly."Someone tried to hit us and Akito swerved to miss him" Sana says just as something runs down her cheek. "Oh my God you're bleeding let's get you inside now" Asoako says.

Akito follows behind Sana and her mother before Rei grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"What's your problem Rei?" Akito says angrily.

"The school called to tell us what happened do you have any idea who did this" Rei asks accusingly.

"No I don't but if I find out I'll make them sorry for hurting Sana" Akito says angrily.

"That makes two of use" Rei says as the two continue walking inside the house not noticing the shadow near the hedges.

Meanwhile inside the house Asoako is cleaning a cut on Sana head and bandaging it up.

"What took you two so long?" Sana asks looking at them suspiciously.

"We were checking the perimeter that's all" Rei lies.

"Okay" Sana says still looking at them suspiciously.

Just then the phone rings. Rei answers it.

"Hello" Rei says into the receiver.

"Sana belongs to me and you nor that little boyfriend of hers is going to stop me from getting my sana" The voice says angrily on the phone.

"You need to leave Sana alone you stalker" Rei yells into the receiver angrily.

"I'm not a stalker I'm her biggest fan and we are meant to be together forever and noone is going to stand in my way" The voice says before the phone line goes dead.

"Who was it Rei?" Sana asks.

"Just another one of your fans asking for an autograph" Rei says before locking eyes with Akito.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water" Akito says before walking out of the living room.

"I'm going to go talk to security to tell them to increase there watch" Rei says before walking out of the room.

"There's something those two aren't telling us" Sana says.

"I know" Asoako says looking after the two suspiciously.

Rei quickly hurries to the kitchen were Akito is waiting impatiently.

"Who was it really on the phone I saw the look on your face?" Akito asks suspiciously.  
"The man who tried to run you guys down he thinks him and Sana belong together and he said we can't stop him from getting Sana" Rei admits pacing back and forth across the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do now" Akito says frustratedly.

"There's nothing we can do except watch Sana because without knowing who this is there isn't much else we can do" Rei says worriedly before returning to the living room with Akito.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Akito and Sana are sitting in her room watching a movie.

"Sweetie I'm thirsty would you mind going and getting me something to drink" Sana asks sweetly batting her eyelashes at Akito.

"Yeah" Akito says getting up and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Sana goes to use the bathroom so she doesn't notice the sound of her window in her bedroom opening. Sana returns to the bedroom after washing her hands and notices that her window is open. Sana quickly rushes over and closes it a cold chill running down her back. Just then someone's hand covers her mouth.

"Be quiet or I swear I'll kill everyone here" The voice says.

Sana nods her head afraid of what he might do otherwise"

"I want you to be a good little girl now and take off your clothes" The man says hornily.

Sana nods as tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she slowly removes her clothes the man suddenly takes his hand off her mouth. Sana takes this as her only chance of escape and scream.

"That was stupid" The man says as he grabs Sana and throws her back on the bed. "Now this is going to hurt" The man says snidely as he has his member pressed against her opening.

"Please don't do this" Sana begs trying to force her legs close.

"My love we are meant to be together why must you keep fighting this" The man says sweetly.

Just then the man hears banging footsteps heading towards Sana's room. He hurries to lock the door allowing Sana to scream one more time. He slaps her hard across the face before getting back on top of her. Then he hears a slamming against the door. He quickly grabs his pants and pulls them back on.

"We will finish this another time my Sana" The man whispers in her ear before opening the window and escaping before Sana's door comes crashing down. Akito and Rei find Sana on the bed naked curled up in a ball.

"Sana sweetie what happened" Akito says trying to touch her but she moves away quickly.

"I'll stay with her you go call the police" Rei says looking down at the scared Sana.

Thirty minutes later the police arrive and take Sana's statement.

"Did you get a look at his face" The detective asks kindly.

"No he had it covered but he said we were meant to be together" Sana says breaking down into a fresh set of tears.

"It's alright sweetheart you didn't do anything wrong" The detective says.

After getting everything that Sana's remember Aosako takes Sana to the hospital to make sure she wasn't raped. They find some pubic hair out the outer lips but no semen or anything so he did not finish the job. Aosako puts Sana to bed in her room with Rei or Akito staying with her at all times. Rei follows Aosako downstairs while Akito sits with Sana.

"I want more security I want every window into this place locked, and I want all entrances to the house except from the front gate sealed I don't want this sick bastard getting anywhere near my daughter again" Asoako says angrily.

"Will do" Rei says before leaving to go make the necessary arrangement.

Aosako sits down and breaks down crying wondering why all of this is happening to her precious Sana when the telephone rings.

"Hello" Aosako says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Your daughter is so sweet I'm going to enjoy breaking my Sana in"

"Who are you and what do you want from us?"

"I want Sana we're in love and you nor that bodyguard nor the filthy Hayama who dares touch my Sana will keep us apart"

"You leave Sana alone or I swear I'll kill you with my own two hands"  
"We'll be meeting sooner than you think Aosako" the voice on the other end says before the phone line goes dead.

Aosako sits down and breaks into a new set of tears. The man smirks as he watches this from his vantage point across the street from Sana's house before walking off whistling to himself so you will be all mine.


End file.
